Conventional means for making intermediate products used in the maufacture of imidazo[1,5-a][1,4]diazepine derivatives have been chracterised by low yields resulting in higher production costs for the final products. The low yields of the conventional production methods have also lead to problems regarding the disposal of unwanted byproducts which are concomitantly produced with the production of the desired intermediates.